Of a Picnic and Hankies
by theblindwriter95
Summary: On a rare day off, Cedric and Sofia have a picnic in the secret castle garden where our favorite sorcerer discovers what the little princess doesn't like about the season that is spring. I decided to put Wormwood in towards the mid end to give him a little bit of spotlight.


Of a Picnic and Hankies: A Sofia the First Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First or hankies or picnics.

Note: This story is random and inspired by allergy medicine that I take for seasonal allergies that I had since childhood.

"We're here Mr. Cedric!"

Princess Sofia of Enchancia led the royal sorcerer also known as both her friend and mentor, towards her secret garden. Cedric, who was blindfolded, lifted the blindfold away from his eyes and looked around in admonishment.

"What do you think?" the little princess asked as she proceeded to lay down a blue plaid blanket on the grass before putting a brown basket on top of the blanket.

"It's nice, Sofia," Cedric said quietly in a sadden tone as the garden reminded him of the previous queen of Enchanica, Queen Clara, who he had gotten to know for sometime before a mysterious illness had taken her life.

He sat down next to the auburn haired princess who smiled at him. He had to smile back. Maybe King Roland giving him a day off for once was a good idea after all. Cedric watched as Sofia took out fruit and other foods from her basket as he reached down for a Fly Cake.

Sofia, not wanting to be rude to her friend and mentor, pushed his hand away gently from the treat. "Save the Fly Cake for last Mr. Cedric. Remember: healthy food before junk food."

"Yes Baileywick," Cedric jokingly teased as the little auburn haired princess giggled.

Reaching into the picnic basket, Sofia pulled out a handkerchief for Cedric and herself.

"You know Mr. Cedric," Sofia said, taking a small bite of her apple. "I like spring and all but something about it bothers me."

"The birds? Because Wormy tends to squawk more than usual during this time of year."

"No! The pollen!"

Cedric looked at his handkerchief. "Right. That menace." he looked at her in curiosity. "Are you allergic to any of it?"

"Just ragweed," The little princess answered with a small smile. "Mom had the kitchen staff give me more hankies before I came to get you from your workshop."

"Is there anything else you want surprise me with?" Cedric asked in both curiosity and concern as Sofia shook her head. Sighing gently, the sorcerer began to eat his food, enjoying his rare day off from his duties as the royal sorcerer of Enchancia.

...

"I hope you enjoyed your day off Mr. Cedric," Sofia said, walking beside the sorcerer as they reached his tower later in the evening.

"Well, besides that terror of a flying couch you convinced me to 'give it a whirl' while I shrieked in horror, it wasn't all terrible." Cedric patted his student's head." Thank you Sofia."

Sofia smiled as she opened the door to his workshop. "You're welcome Mr. Cedric."

What they saw was chaos when the door of Cedric's workshop was opened. Torn up fabric and ragweed were everywhere (except for the walls and Cedric's desk) as a satisfied Wormwood preached himself on Cedric's shoulder.

"That's what you and the pesky princess get for forcing me in those absurd clothes!" Sofia heard the raven say as Cedric only heard angry squawking.

She began to sneeze at the smell of the ragweed, grabbing a hankie from her picnic basket as Cedric ran to his desk, grabbing his wand.

"Disappearo!" he shouted, holding his wand slow and steady. Half of the ragweed and torn up fabric disappeared, forcing the sorcerer to repeat the action. Once all the ragweed was gone, Cedric turned to a stuffy and watery eyed Sofia who was finished with her third handkerchief.

Leading the little princess away from his tower, Cedric had two thoughts on his mind.

One of the thoughts was punishing Wormwood for his misdeeds and getting new fabric from the local village while the other involved him hoping for the king and queen (mostly the queen) to not kill him for exposing Sofia to her allergy.

He would have to wait and see as for now, getting the little princess away from his tower and in bed was his only concern.


End file.
